La mentira de Iwazumi
by AXJ
Summary: Porque cuando se quedaban a solas, incluso el violento de Iwazumi se convertía en un mejor novio. Iwazumi X Oikawa Es un fanfic cortito, espero les guste n n
**N/A:**

 **No sé cómo me empezó a gustar esta pareja, pero aquí estoy con ellos. Y es que amo Haikyuu así que creo que me pasara con todosxd, a todos los fans del iwaoi espero que lo disfruten, gracias por leer.**

-Iwa-chan -repetía tontamente mientras entrenaban.

Oikawa podría ser muy exigente al momento de jugar, pero cuando no estaba serio pasaba haciendo el tonto como ahora.

Parado frente al moreno, llamándolo infantilmente cuando estaba justo frente a sus narices.

-¿Qué quieres kusokawa?- Respondió el otro irritado.

Quería saber cómo estabas?

Un golpe secó se escuchó por el gimnasio, no era de extrañarse que Hajime golpeara a Oikawa.

Eres muy cruel iwachan - lloriqueó el castaño.

Después de golpear a Oikawa el entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad. Algunos recogieron y guardaron los balones, Iwazumi y Oikawa eran los últimos en quedarse en el gimnasio para asegurarse que todo quedara limpio.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

Allí ambos se dispusieron a cambiarse, Oikawa se sentó y se cambió la polera. Iwazumi abrió el locker y sacó su cambio de ropa, cambiándose allí mismo. Todo parecía normal, Matsu y Kindaichi fueron los últimos en despedirse, dejándolos solos en los camarines.

Si todo parecía usual, pero no era así. Los ojos de Hajime vagaron por la habitación hasta encontrar a Oikawa sentado en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué pasa iwachan? - Preguntó con naturalidad y su tonta voz

Hmp. Nada apresurate y vámonos, kusokawa!

Tooru hizo el ademán de moverse, pero al mínimo movimiento se detuvo.

-Tsk…soltó un poco adolorido.

El As dejó su mochila por el piso, y se arrodillo frente a él mirándolo detenidamente.

Hey, por qué no te quedas hoy en mi casa? Vamos date prisa – soltó casi sonriendo y con una voz sensual.

El armador quiso golpearlo, pero no podía mover las piernas. Claro que quería estar con Iwachan, pero el muy cabrón lo hacía a propósito, sabiendo que justamente le dolía la lesión. No quería darle en el gusto, quería responder a la invitación del moreno y con dificultad trató de ponerse en pie, sin mucho éxito.

No te sobre esfuerces! Idiota! – reprendió Iwazumi dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Caminó hasta dar con el bolso de Oikawa y buscó el ungüento para su rodilla.

Con mucho cuidado, retiró la rodillera blanca y procedió a aplicar la crema suavemente esparciéndola por la zona afectada, frotaba sin mucha fuerza pero si la necesaria para que hiciera efecto.

El castaño lo miraba atentamente, aquellas manos que siempre lo golpeaban bruscamente ahora se deslizaban por su piel con tanto cuidado.

Iwazumi era tan atractivo, amaba quedarse a solas con él, solo en ese momento se mostraba más amable, y se abría emocionalmente un poco más a él.

Contempló fijamente el cabello oscuro que estaba a su alcance y sin pensarlo lo acarició con suavidad. Su compañero detuvo el movimiento y lo miró directo a sus ojos atravesando su mirada, los ojos negros de Iwachan eran tan intensos, que era imposible no sentirse atraído por ellos. Bueno, en realidad todo le gustaba, desde sus cejas siempre fruncidas, su cabello peinado hacia arriba desordenadamente, su mirada seria, sus labios que pocas veces dibujaban una sonrisa, pero cuando lo hacía era como si se abriera el cielo justo frente a sus ojos, también amaba sus fuertes brazos, sus pronunciadas abdominales, sus piernas bien contoneadas, el color canela que tenía todo su cuerpo.

Volviendo a sus ojos, no pasó muchos segundos cuando sintió los labios de Iwazumi tomando los suyos, Oikawa respondió abriendo los propios dejando que su lengua se saludara con la del moreno. Sentir la cálida lengua de Iwachan jugando con la suya, se olvidaba del dolor, del cansancio producto del entrenamiento, de todo a su alrededor, y es que los besos de su novio lo sanaban tanto.

Después de unos minutos, la estrella de Seijo se separó recuperando oxígeno de paso, el chico popular hizo un puchero desanimado por perder el contacto.

No hagas esas caras, te ves horrible- le dijo para picarlo estirando sus mejillas ligeramente.

Mentira, soy bonito -se defendió aún con las mejillas estiradas.

Estúpido Oikawa, por supuesto que tenía razón, si con esos hermosos ojos cafés que a veces lucían desafiantes y muchas veces sensuales, acentuaban cualquier expresión que tuviera su rostro.

Su nariz se arrugó cuando le dijo que se veía horrible, cosa que le causo gracia. Incluso si tenía su nariz arrugada de disgusto, o sus mejillas saliendo hacia los lados, deformando su boca y mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, con sus grandes ojos chocolates mirándolo tiernamente, era imposible que no se viera adorable.

Ahhh…debe ser que se me echó a perder el gusto- soltó para molestarlo más.

Iwachan – lloriqueó infantilmente cuando por fin se vio libre de su agarre y sobándose las mejillas.

Iwazumi que estaba de pie frente a Oikawa, se acercó ágilmente hasta su oreja y soltó con descaro:

Porque, Tooru me dan ganas de hacerlo aquí mismo- susurró en su oído, dejando que su aliento viajara cálidamente hasta la oreja del armador.

 **N/A:**

 **Lo dejó hasta aquí porque aunque me muera por saber que pasa en los vestidores, aún no me siento lista para escribirlo y relatárselo a ustedes. Soy muy nueva en esto, y sinceramente espero que este pequeño fic les haya gustado.**

 **Hay tan pocos en fics de esta pareja en español que tenía que aportar con mi granito de arena. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está muy feo? ¿Me salí mucho con Iwazumi?**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, así me motivan a seguir con ellos. *-***


End file.
